Team
by callisto24
Summary: Gegen Ende von Staffel 9, während Castiel und Sam als Team unterwegs sind. Castiel grübelt ein wenig. Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Community de bingo in LiveJournal, Prompt: Kein Grund, sich zu beeilen.


Titel: Team – Kein Grund sich zu beeilen

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Castiel, Sam, Dean

Rating: PG

Warnungen: Spoilerwarnung: Castiels POV – irgendwann während Season 9, keine wirklichen Spoiler, lediglich Gedanken … bisschen Destiel, keine Handlung

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld

Inhalt: Gegen Ende von Staffel 9, während Castiel und Sam als Team unterwegs sind. Castiel grübelt ein wenig.

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Community de_bingo in LiveJournal, Prompt: Kein Grund, sich zu beeilen.

Mit Sam unterwegs zu sein war anders als erwartet. Castiel besaß nicht viel Erfahrung, auch nach all den Jahren nicht, was die Zusammenarbeit mit Menschen anging. Seine Erfahrungen beschränkten sich auf Dean, und selbst mit ihm gab es seltsame Momente. Mehr noch von ihnen als gewöhnlich, sobald er sich auf unbekanntes Terrain begab. Und unbekannt war buchstäblich alles, an das er sich nicht mit gebührender Zeit und ausreichendem Abstand hatte gewöhnen können. Genauer gesagt, im Laufe von Tausenden von Jahren. Mochten die für einen Menschen Ewigkeiten darstellen, so wehten sie für ihn doch mit einem Wimpernschlag vorüber. Unterbrochen nur von Ereignissen, die sich ihm einprägten, die sich von der Normalität, die so leicht zur Langeweile wurde, abhoben.

Deshalb beeindruckte ihn Dean, nach wie vor. Deshalb suchte er immer wieder dessen Nähe. Deshalb hatte er auch rasch verstanden, dass Dean nur im Doppelpack mit seinem Bruder zu haben war. So wenig er es begriffen hatte, so verdächtig und düster ihm Sam damals auch erschienen war.

Und doch, niemals hätte er erwartet, sich eines Tages in einer solchen Lage zu befinden, eine solche Ansammlung von Katastrophen und Fehlentscheidungen auf sich geladen zu haben. Ohne dass ihn die göttliche Rache getroffen, ihm auch nur einen Fingerzeig gegönnt hatte.

Nun reichte eine Bemerkung Deans aus und er befand sich gemeinsam mit Sam auf der Suche.

Was sich als erstaunlich komfortabel entpuppte. Als ruhig, auf eine Art bedacht, die Dean nicht kannte. Längst wäre der mit gezogener Waffe vorangestürmt, wo Sam einen Schritt zurücktrat und den Grundgedanken, die Absicht suchte, die hinter allem steckte. Es war so weit von dem entfernt, wie Dean handelte, beinahe ebenso weit wie von Castiels Wünschen, von jedem Impuls, den er verspürte, nach dem er agierte.

Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, verstand die Last, die Sam trug wie vermutlich kein anderer. Nicht einmal Dean, der sich doch so gerne im Selbstmitleid, in Selbstvorwürfen und verzweifelten Selbstbeschuldigungen ertränkte.

Auch das war ein Unterschied. Sam neigte nicht dazu, sich in Alkohol zu flüchten, in Gewalt oder Sex. Er blieb konsequent auf seinem Weg, beschritt den Pfad, den er einmal eingeschlagen hatte. Blieb auf diesem, egal in welche Verdammnis er ihn führte. Er ging weiter, stetig, verbissen fast. Manchmal schien es, als kenne er keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen. Als wisse er, dass alle seine Bemühungen letztendlich nur ein Ziel erreichten. Ob er dies wollte oder nicht.

Castiel war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, ob es einfacher war, effektiver oder gar besser, mit Sam ein Team zu bilden.

Er war Dean gewohnt und Dean geizte nicht damit, seine Auffassung von Teamarbeit zu äußern. Er liebte es, Vorschriften zu machen, sich im Recht zu fühlen. Er liebte es, Castiel oder auch Sam zu zeigen, wo es langging.

Doch jetzt erst begriff Castiel, dass Sam ihn gewähren ließ. Dass er etwas in Dean sah oder gar brauchte, das von außen betrachtet, nicht nachvollzogen werden konnte.

Zumindest nicht von ihm oder seinesgleichen. Und doch erinnerte er sich an mehr Vorfälle, als ihm lieb war, an denen Sam Dean widersprochen und auf seiner Meinung beharrt hatte. Gerade so, als bewahre er sich seine Energie, seinen Widerspruchsgeist für diese ausgewählten Augenblicke auf. Momente, die er als bedeutend genug erachtete, um die Konsequenzen auf sich zu nehmen, die es bedeutete, dem großen Bruder zu widersprechen.

Castiel sah Sam von der Seite an, während sie weitergingen. War der berechnend? Oder einfach nur vorsichtig? Dachte er zu viel nach? Wog ab? Ließ sich deshalb Zeit?

Castiel biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

Sicher tat er das. Er brauchte kein Engel zu sein, um Verhaltensmuster zu erkennen.

Sam dachte nach, plante und behielt für sich.

Letzteres eine der Hauptursachen für Deans Wutausbrüche. Nicht selten war er Zeuge derselben geworden, hatte zugehört, anwesend oder verborgen, wie Dean über Sam, über dessen Unzuverlässigkeit, über die Lügen lamentiert hatte.

Denn das war es, was Dean tat. Er ging hundertprozentig in dem auf, was ihn beschäftigte. Ob das ein Kampf war, ein Verrat, ein Versprechen, Dean hielt nichts zurück. Meistens nicht.

Wenn er es tat, dann aus einem guten Grund.

Wieder sah Castiel Sam an. Es war schließlich nicht so, als habe Sam keinen guten Grund für sein Verhalten.

Vielleicht weil er sich weniger erklärte, auch weniger aufbrausend schien, zumindest während der letzten Jahre, nach seiner Zeit im Käfig, schlugen Vorurteile wieder an, die eigentlich entkräftet sein sollten und es doch nicht waren.

Der Junge mit dem Dämonenblut, die Hülle Luzifers, der Jäger, der sich mit Dämonen verbündet und die Apokalypse ausgelöst hatte.

Zweifellos war Sam ruhiger geworden seit jenen Tagen. Und für einen Augenblick fragte Castiel sich, ob er aufgegeben hatte. Ob er damals noch einen Sinn darin gesehen hatte, für sich, für seine Meinung zu kämpfen. Und ob ihm diese Dickköpfigkeit, Sturheit gar gründlich ausgetrieben worden war. Nicht zuletzt von Castiel und Seinesgleichen.

Er fragte sich, ob dies gut war, ob es ein Vorteil war, zu Sams Entwicklung, seiner Reife beigetragen hatte. Ob er jetzt ein besserer Jäger war. Besessen wie Dean, besessen auch davon, sich zu opfern, auf die eine oder andere Weise diesem Leben zu entkommen.

Sie beide waren deutlich, was das anging. Und Castiel blieb nach wie vor unentschlossen, wie mit ihrer selbstmörderischen Tendenz umzugehen war.

Im Falle Deans hatte er eher Klarheit erlangt. Den aus der Hölle zu retten, hatte sich auch in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, eine Verbindung erzeugt, die nicht zu leugnen war. Die Castiel auch nicht leugnen wollte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, Dean zu spüren, Dean zu hören, unabhängig davon, was er gerade tat, womit er gerade glaubte, einen Beitrag zu dem guten Ausgang des Schlamassels zu leisten, das nicht enden wollte.

Er mochte Dean, und Dean mochte ihn. Unabhängig von dem gelegentlichen Brummen, den sarkastischen, abweisenden Bemerkungen, sah Castiel doch stets hinter die Maske. Er sah die Einsamkeit, die Ausflüchte, sah auch die Fähigkeit zur Liebe, die Dean wie kein anderer, in dessen Seele er je geblickt hatte, besaß. Dean verteilte sie großzügig und er zerbrach daran. Es war eine von Castiels Aufgaben geworden, die Risse zu kitten.

Auch wenn sich Deans Seele keinesfalls mit dem irreparabel geschädigten Rest vergleichen ließ, der von Sams Seele existierte, waren die Wunden doch deutlich zu erkennen, stachen die Narben hervor, umso deutlicher je heller Deans Licht brannte.

Es war dieses Licht, das Castiel anzog, das ihn manches Mal verleitete, sich an einem Ort wiederzufinden, der nicht nur ungewohnt und eigenartig war, sondern auch verboten. Menschen und Engel sollten nicht zusammen sein, nicht auf diese Art. Nichts Gutes entstand dabei. Das Böse streckte seine kalten, knochigen Finger nach jenen aus, die sich der Anordnung widersetzten. Und trotzdem lag Castiel manche Nacht bei Dean, berührte die Narben, die Wunden, die das Licht verdunkelten, ohne fähig zu sein, sie vollständig ungeschehen zu machen. So wie er es sich wünschte.

Wenn Dean schlief, wenn er seinen Kopf an Castiels Schulter lehnte, gleichmäßig atmete und es Castiel gelang, die dunklen Träume zu vertreiben, den Frieden zu bewahren, den Dean, den jeder Mensch brauchte, - dann konnte er nicht glauben, dass es falsch war.

Er füllte offene Wunden mit seiner Gnade, ließ Deans Seele heller strahlen, fast zu hell, und wusste doch, dass es nicht für lange war. Dass neue, alte Wunden aufreißen konnten, Dean verletzlich machten, angreifbar für Bedrohungen, für die Castiel noch keinen Namen kannte.

Und doch - jetzt, während er neben ihm ging - wusste er, dass trotz allem, was Sams Seele zugestoßen war, trotz des Schattens, in dem sie immer gestanden hatte, manches Mal ihr doch gelang zu funkeln.

Zuerst hatte Castiel geglaubt, dass es sich um einen Widerschein handelte. Dass Sams Seele einfach die Helligkeit von Deans spiegelte, dass dessen Feuer das Schwarz, das Sams verzweifeltes Licht durchdrang, glänzen ließ.

Und wie sollte es auch anders sein? Nach all dem, was man sich im Himmel erzählte, was man von Sam wusste und von dessen Bestimmung.

Später, erst viel später, war Castiel bewusst geworden, dass Sams Licht anders schien, verborgener. Vielleicht nicht für jeden sichtbar. Weder für Engel noch für Dämonen.

Und jetzt, wo er sich an den Anblick gewöhnt hatte, an das Gefühl, das Sams Nähe in ihm auslöste, fragte er sich auch nicht mehr, ob es weniger wert sei, weniger bedeutete, als die Klarheit, mit der Dean sich präsentierte.

Sam besaß seine eigenen Sonnen, Feuer, Glanz und Wärme, die ihn erstrahlen ließ. Die in Castiel Hoffnung erzeugte und ein Vertrauen, das ihm manches Mal abhanden gekommen war.

Er berührte Sams Hand mit seinem Handrücken und Sam blieb stehen, sah ihn an.

"Was ist?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn, so wie er es in letzter Zeit öfter tat. Es bildeten sich kleine Fältchen, die sich beinahe schon irreversibel in seine Haut gezeichnet hatten.

Castiel streckte die andere Hand aus und strich Sams Stirn glatt. Nun wirkte der erstaunt und Castiel lächelte.

"Nichts", sagte er. "Wir haben Zeit." Er schwieg einen Moment, sah ihn an. „Es ist gut, mit dir zu arbeiten", fügte er hinzu und beobachtete das Schimmern in Sams Inneren, spürte die Wärme, eine Schönheit, die sich im Dunkeln verbarg.

Ende

Ende


End file.
